


Cumming and Going

by KarateKidLover16



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV), Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateKidLover16/pseuds/KarateKidLover16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joelle is  not in the Friday the 13th franchise, but she's Victor's girlfriend. It's actually Jill Munroe from Charlie's Angels but I like to call her Joelle. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cumming and Going

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizUndahStood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/gifts).



Victor cups Joelle's face tenderly and kisses her very deeply. She moans into the kiss, and returns it with great passion. 

They sit on the edge of the bed kissing and letting their hands roam aimlessly. Victor's erection is growing by the minute, and he needs some relief.

Joelle reaches down and strokes him through his fly, and he groans.  
"Please, babe... I need your mouth on me."

"Ohhhh..." Joelle coos, as she kisses and continues to tease him. "You will cum for me?"

"Stop teasing, Jo. I wanna feel your lips on me. Your fucking mouth is so wet and tight when you down on me. I've missed you lately and I want you."

Joelle looks Victor in the eyes, and smiles wickedly as she pulls his shirt out of his jeans and unzips his fly. She slips her hand into his boxer and begins to stroke him slowly. She uses the sticky precum to lube her ministrations. Victor lolls his head back and groans from deep behind his navel. The sound is very guttural, almost like an animal caught in a trap. 

She slides to the floor in front of him and parts his knees. She pulls off his jeans and underpants in one go, then she kisses up his thigh until she gets to his balls. She flattens her tongue like a cobra and licks the entire underside of his sac. She loves the wrinkly texture on her tongue and she giggles a little. Joelle licks her lips as she heads for the main course, his thick, throbbing cock. She nuzzles it with her nose, and licks it like a lollipop. From the root, all the way to the glistening tip. Victor moans and bucks his hips as she suckles him. Joelle hums as she strokes him, taking him deeper and deeper as she goes.

"Fuck!" Victor moans. And, with that - he sits up, pulls Joelle to her feet, and spins her 'round. He pushes her onto the bed. She looks up and laughs at the sight of Victor's cock jutting out from underneath his shirt. He shakes his head at her and reaches under her skirt. He grabs her panties with both hands and pulls them off so fast, she gets a slight friction burn. He pushes up her skirt, pulls her closer, pins her knees to her shoulders, and sinks down into her. He closes his eyes as he luxuriates in her wetness.

"Damn, baby. You feel good. So. Fucking. Good." Victor's voice is drips with lust as he snaps his hips with every word. Joelle's body goes slack. She feels a coil of energy tighten behind her navel. Her toes curl, and she's lost in the sensation of him as he slides in and out of her wetness. Just as she relaxes and gets into a comfortable rhythm, he pulls out and pulls her knees apart. He grabs one of her ankles, kissing and nibbling his way down to the crease between her vulva and her thigh. He wets his tongue and licks in obscenely broad strokes.

"Ohhhhh! Oh, God!" Joelle moans, nearly in tears from the sheer intensity of his attentions. Victor chuckles, grabs her hips, and begins kissing the delicate folds of her inner labia. He flips the petals back and forth with his tongue, then licks her opening with cat-like strokes. She's moaning with pleasure and he's enjoying her love sounds.

Joelle is coming. Hard. Just when she thinks she can't take anymore pleasure, Victor adds two fingers to his ministrations. He slides them inside her slick molten core as he continues tonguing her. He's gently seeking her sacred spot. But more than that, he's pleasuring her with his tongue in a way she's never felt before. Instead of constantly flicking and slurping her clit, he's concentrating on the ropy bundle of nerves above it. And he's doing it damn well. Just as he finds her sacred spot, he feels Joelle's core begin to quiver around his fingers. The tiny flutter give way to an intense pulsating that nearly grips his fingers tight. He speeds up his stroking and she cums all over his face. Semen dripping everywhere as she screams through her orgasm.

When the sensations begin to subside, she's trembling. Every nerve in her body has been excited, and now she's coming down from an intense natural high. 

Victor crawls up onto the bed and pulls her into his arms. He cradles her sweetly, and kisses her on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for my friend MizUndahStood for writing this fandom for me.


End file.
